Disease
by FaCeTeD-DiAmOnD
Summary: I hate you Hermione Granger, you made me care! And then you left leaving me a hollow shell... and nothing more... Disclaimer i don't own anything, waiting for the other story to be finished
1. Prelude

_Chocolate waves flew in the winds path and clear hazel eyes stared up to the star-filled sky. Hermione Granger (age 17) sighed as she leaned her back against a tree and sat down. Shivering in the coming autumn breeze she pulled her jacket tighter against her self. It was the last day before Hogwarts, and as usual, she dreaded it. She hated acting as though she simply was a nerdy bookworm, with the perfect life. She hated having those snarky Slytherins look down on her, calling her mudblood. She absolutely hated it. That's all she would be to anyone would it now? She had drifted from Harry and Ron; Ginny seemed to fill in her place just fine. Their friendship wasn't completely ruined, but it was damaged. She had proof too; she wasn't invited to the burrow, and had not received any letter by owl except for the customary Hogwarts letter, carrying the expected news that she was head girl._

_Earlier on, her mother and she sparred a bit. If she could accept her own fate then why couldn't her mother? Her heart would grow weaker and weaker each day. Her time was like the sunlight, it didn't last. Both trips to Muggle and wizarding hospitals had obviously proved as a failure. She wasn't going to live to graduation, which is the sole reason she had accomplished and studied spells that are average to the common wizard. This thought gave leeway to the burning tears soon to be trickling down her face. This year (since she had achieved her goal) would be different. Her hair had grown out of the barrel of bushiness and into sleek waves that rolled down her back. Her eyes no longer seemed plain brown but orbs of dark chocolate flecked with gold. Her baby fat had all been lost and her curves had finally shown themselves. Once again wrapping her jacket tighter around her as another wind breezed by, she thought to herself; yes… this year will surely be different! _

"Hermione, come for dinner! Or else the food will get cold!!" her mother requested from inside.

"Coming!" she hurriedly replied in response.

_She would be noticed it was her only chance; she was dying, and she knew it…_


	2. Black Out

Hermione heaved her trunk onto the gleaming Hogwarts Express. She waved good-bye to her parents and then (since she was now able to do magic) shrank her trunk to fit in her pocket. Boys so far had seemed to appreciate her body a lot more. Her attire consisted of form fitting jeans, and a light blue halter. She was starting to feel like backing out of the whole noticeable thing now. She wasn't one for attention, she had simple had wanted fun. Once in the heads cabin, she fished out her Hogwarts; A History novel and settled in one of the comfy seats.

_Hogwarts founders had created four houses one for each, and each house taking the surname of its founder. The Famous 4 (Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff)_ _were incredibly talent--  
_

SLAM

Draco Malfoy hurried into the heads compartment locking the door against the cries 'Drakie poo, let me in.'

Hermione smirked at his misfortune (she was his enemy after all) and tried to turn back to her book, and was about to start where she left off when

"What are you smiling at?"

"A Ferret pushing away a pug."

"Hilarious."

"How in the world you got head boy I don't know, but keep your limited vocabulary to yourself."

Next thing Hermione knew, Malfoy had her pinned to the wall of the compartment, him less than a foot away from her.

"Never, you dirty mudblood, _never _cross paths with me like that again, or I _will_ make your life miserable, hell will seem like heaven."

_**Rollercoasterrollercoasterrollercoasterrollercoasterrollercoasterrollercoasterrollercoast**_

Dumbledore's speech was listened to by Hermione as was the hats song. It was the same thing about house unity. The food appeared on the golden plates promptly, and Ron and Harry transfigured into pigs.

"Gross Isn't it?" Ginny Weasley plopped into the seat next to her as they watched the boys in disgusted awe.

"I know, but boy will be boys. Figures, Sports and Food are there only priorities." She replied, summer has been kind to them though.

It was true. Harry and Ron had 2/3 the female population looking at them. With Harry's adorably messy black hair and gorgeous green eyes (not to mention muscles) there wasn't a girl who didn't go weak in the knees. Ron was TALL! He towered a head and a half over Hermione (but she was fairly short sooo, yeah) he also had muscles though and his copper hair with baby blue eyes naturally made him appear attractive.

"Mione…. Look. At. Him." Ginny whispered into her ear.

Hermione slowly turned her head to see what the other third of the female population had been ogling at. Draco Malfoy. She didn't notice on the train (she was too angry to be observant at the time) but wow. His pale complexion and blonde white hair merged well together while as she looked in his eyes, it was like looking out on the ocean, at night with the full moon shining on the water. And boy did he look **strong** he had more muscles than either Harry or Ron. There was something else in his eyes, though that made her give him a second look. There was something underneath all the malice, it was pain. _Oh god Hermione, don't think about that!!!!! You know fully well that your curiosity is gonna make you do something you'll regret! Stop it! Look away. Good, good job hermio—OWWWWWWWWWW, Oh no… not now! My medicine, where's the damn medicine! _Hermione's disease pains and weakens the important organs in her body, and it attacks at random hours. It was her lungs this time. Blinding, white-hot pain spread through her throat as she coughed and hacked. All she heard were screams and shouts as blackness ebbed away at her vision. She heard a final 'HERMIONE!' as she blacked out and let the black void claim her.


	3. Fight! Fight! Fight!

AN- Hola peeps, I have updated, for I was boosted by reviews!!! )

I have to thank your.lazy.lover for her support in everything I do. You're the best!!

Ginsensu- Thank you so much for reviewing, it really helped. She will be okay don't worry

Loopyloz- thank you for reviewing too! I know the chapters are short, sorry!!! I wrote the first two chapters two years ago and I'm working on making the future ones longer I think this one is a bit longer.

ENJOY!

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened to blindingly white walls of the hospital wing. It seemed to be around 7:00 in the morning, for the birds were, chirping, and her stomach was growling. Hermione heard the shuffling of feet so she peered round the corner. Madame Pomfrey came towards her holding orange medicine bottles looking at them with distaste. Hermione realized with dread, her medication, how could she have forgotten. The previous night's events came flooding back to her in a rushing stream. She started to clutch her head as she felt a migraine coming on. Hermione was vaguely aware of her mouth being opened and the tasteless pills being placed in. She barely heard the order to swallow, and she obediently followed. Hermione didn't realize Madame Pomfrey had asked her a question until there was an expectant pause. 

"Huh? What?" Hermione, tried to be polite, but her focus was so low that she had some trouble staying awake.

"I said that you really shouldn't be using muggle medicine, magical remedies are much more accurate, not to be rude to the muggles of course, but magical solutions seemed much better."

"I have told you this already Madame, I visited them, and they said their cure would be no better than the ones I'm taking. I'm ironically the first to come with this disease. No cure has been found." Hermione automatically replied, all the teachers minus Snape had asked her this question and it was the same answer every time. Then a thought struck her, "Madame, did any of my friends come visit me?" She saw the Madame shake her head 'no' and she sighed. _Figures, they really don't care; I bet the first question they ask me is about homework. _

* * *

Hermione was discharged from the hospital around third period and left in search of Dumbledore; she had to find out her dorm and password. Arriving at the gargoyle, she said the password (licorice wand) and stepped in as the gargoyle moved. She was about to enter the door when she heard the soft whisper of "enter". 

"Ah, Miss Granger, are you feeling well? Our staff is most concerned."

"I am fine, sir. Can I know where the dorms for Head are located?"

"Ah yes, I will summon Mr. Malfoy to go show you, I would show you my dear but, I have much work to do."

"Yes Professor." Hermione bit her lip, Malfoy? Her last encounter with him did not end well. Maybe he forgot about it, Wait a second, am I, Hermione Granger, scared?

No way, definitely not.

She dragged her feet to the Gargoyle exit and as she dreaded, saw the ferret himself leaning and smirking against the wall opposite her.

* * *

"Faint much, mudblood?" He spoke finally. 

"Shut up and show me the portrait, ferret." Hermione gave a long and heavy internal sigh; she really didn't want to deal with an egotistical pureblood at the moment, namely Malfoy. Yuck.

"You know, I expected as much, mud bloods couldn't really be as strong as to stand alone, huh muddy?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Was her answer.

"Are you that dirty that even your foul blood gave up on you? Or were you just to shocked at my attractiveness muddy?"

"Are you always a pain?" was Hermione's reply

"I know I am amazing, mudblood, but I would appreciate it if you didn't fall to your feet at every sight of me capiche?"

Hermione didn't bother to reply but instead rolled her eyes. Malfoy noticed and took a different tactic.

"You know, did your friends give up on you, it was Wrongbottom who levitated you up the stairs and not Potty." Hermione clenched her teeth but did not give the ferret the satisfaction of him knowing that he hit a nerve. Malfoy also noticed the teeth however and knew he hit a bulls-eye.

"Oh I see, our little muddy's all alone. You don't have anything do you Granger? No friends, no life, no good blood." Hermione simply couldn't stand it anymore.

"You know Malfoy; I researched a little ferret charm, and have been _dying _to try it out, would you like to be the subject of my experiment. Don't worry It won't hurt your pride as much, you've had experience," was her retaliation. Instead of shutting up, the hallway they were walking down seemed to get colder and Malfoy meaner.

" At least I have friends who respect me for the high status I am and have." He hissed. Hermione stopped walking and he turned around to face her.

"Friends? Ha! That's a laugh. Last I checked they were called death-eaters? When is your initiation? Or has happened already?" Another point for Hermione, though she vaguely heard a pot smash behind her.

"I'm not a sissy, who'll follow some deranged maniac!" Hermione found this hard to believe and all her bottled up emotions started to spill out.

"Oh really, who was the man, no wait boy, who ran crying after a _girl _punched him?!" She screamed. And a strange wind seemed to whip around the two.

"Oh you're a part of the female race? I didn't notice. I rather thought you were a tree, flat, bird's nest hair, and very short and stumpy! You're and _it _Granger, most definitely not a _she!" _Hermione screamed loudly and Malfoy screamed right back. Wands were out now and the wind whipped violently even though they were both indoors, and everything seemed to be smashing. When the rage seemed incontrollable, both held out their arms, both in such an angry daze they didn't know what they were doing, and bright lights shot out. Draco's green beam missed Hermione by inches and her blue stream missed him. Everything seemed to halt in place as the contenders slumped to the floor, dazed and exhausted.

Malfoy got up and dusted himself. He addressed Hermione, "Granger, meet the four founders and guardians to our dorms. The password is aura." With that, Hermione Granger, sitting in a daze surrounded by smash objects and mixed hexes, stared after Draco Malfoy, as his back disappeared behind the portrait.

* * *

_I thank everyone who reviewed I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.  
_


	4. Make Over

_Hermione sat among the mixed hexes and watched Draco Malfoy disappear behind the portrait._

* * *

That was three months ago.

* * *

Hermione now sat in a chair, fidgeting nervously as her two roommates eyed her critically. _How did I ever let this happen? _Oh yeah and Hermione thought back to the early morning hours… 

The chilly November wind blew around the quidditch pitch as a lone figure stood in the crimson and gold decked stands. As Hermione sat in her dust covered seat, she pondered what was left to accomplish in life. Friends? Well that, was almost covered, until she realized they had a pretty damaged relationship. Love? Nope, that hadn't come in yet. Intelligence? A big yes there. Popularity? A big no over there. Fun? Well, not yet but looking for some. Sheesh, at times Hermione felt as if Malfoy was right. She didn't really have anything except for books. Maybe it was time for a change, her features had changed but it would take more than that to leave her mark on Hogwarts. And Hermione owled the two people she'd never thought she'd owl on this particular subject.

_Dear Parvati and Lavender, _

_I feel as if I need a change, would you please assist me in choosing better attire? And basically, a new look? If not, it is fine but I feel like a change, and you are the two who I would figure to go to first._

_-Hermione_

Not ten minutes later had she received her reply,

_YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

And so now, in the dawn of night, she was seated in a conjured chair and one of the vanities that was changed into a hair salon. She twirled her hair nervously, she had gotten it tamed, wasn't that enough?

Apparently not.

Hermione was insisted upon to wear a blindfold so that what she looked like would be a surprise, after some objections she relented. As a bunch of nerves, she sat perfectly still in the seat, only moving her head when instructed. A giant sigh of relief was the signal to take off the blindfold. This time she sat perfectly still in shock and not nerves, her hair looked amazing! The once waist length hair, was snipped to mid-back, and was now a honey brown color with some darker almond brown highlights, on top of that her hair was pin straight! Parvati and Lavender presented her with the gift of a curling iron, "your hair has a permanent straightening charm to it, but that can be temporarily broken by this curling iron." That's what they told her, a little confused, but grateful, Hermione accepted the gift and was about to get up to leave...

When they started to tell her to sit back down and they had to do much, much more.

Once again nervous, Hermione sat still in the seat. After about twenty minutes of fussing, some light and natural make up had been applied to her and a variety of make up accessories with a container were laid out in front of her.

"These are for you too, don't you even think about paying us back, we asked for help on homework much more times than the amount of anything we are giving to you." Hermione was about to protest but was silenced by a look that meant this-is-final, and in defeat, she once again sunk into the chair she had been sitting in. The two friend then decided, that Hermione wasn't done yet and should have to have a new attire with her new look. Skin tight jeans, some halters, jean shorts, caprice, a few skirts, dresses, and some tanks with jackets were what she got. Hermione took them silently, thanked the two enthusiastically, and, without the friends' knowledge, slipped a fifty galleon sum on the bed, not caring if they said everything.

* * *

**Boomboomboomboomboom****boomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboom**

* * *

It was 20 minutes till classes started, and every student was in the great hall, minus our main heroine. Even the whole staff seemed to be there. Dumbledore, his eyes were twinkling much more than usual, paused deliberately in his current conversation to see what he thought might happen. 

The doors to the great hall burst open, and a hardly recognizable Hermione Granger stepped into the 'cafeteria.'

The hall turned silent.

Harry Potter had his mouth slung open, eggs falling back onto his plate.

Ronald Weasly continuously rubbed his eyes and then checked his food to see if there was some sort of potion hidden in them,

Ginny Weasly openly guffawed and didn't bother to reprimand her boyfriend about dropping food back into a plate after chewing it.

Dean Thomas, who was walking towards Seamus Finnigan, froze behind Neville and simply stared.

Neville had fallen over in shock, toppled into Dean, his feet knocked the pitcher of orange juice, over to the Slytherin table and hit Pansy Parkinson.

Who didn't even scream, too busy glaring at the new Hermione.

Draco Malfoy had tried to take his eyes off her, but they seemed glued.

Blaise Zabini froze in mid-conversation and started to smoothen out his hair, like he was trying to look presentable.

The girl who had walked in, the new Hermione, was gorgeous. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous. Pin straight honey brown hair flowed over graceful shoulders. Since it was Sunday, the uniform was not necessary, she wore jean caprice that came to her knees and a mini green jacket on top of a white tank, and she had a silver loop belt that went around her waist. The clothes clung to her skin, not so much as to make her seem like a scarlet woman, but an elegant woman. She wore a pair of tan shoes on her feet and a natural, and light make-up was applied to her face.

The beautiful woman skipped down to the Gryffindor table, grabbed a muffin, and looked at her gleaming watch.

"You are all going to be late to class If you don't hurry up soon." She gently reminded, but the hall was so quiet that everybody seemed to hear it. No one moved. She skipped to the exit once more and with a dramatic and final wave, Hermione skipped out the great hall.

Instantaneously, a mad rush occurred for the double doors, and who would get to her class first.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in front of the door to her first class of the day, Hermione smiled to herself. Oh yes, she thought, things are going to change…_

* * *

Once again i have reviewers to thank! 

Loopyloz- Thank you sooooo sooo much, i really had not thought the story was great but you helped bring me out of the dumps.

Anno Domini- thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! hopefully you will like this (sort of irrevelant) chapter to the story! Yemi Hikari- yeah thank you for your review too!!! i know it was confusing to other people too, so i decided to make that a completely different story. 

A N D LAST B U T NOT L E A S T...

your.lazy.lover!!!

You have been completely amazing to me in the whole time i have been on fanfiction. Anybody who actually cares to read this author's note go to her stories and read them cause they are even better than mine!

By the way, i most likely spelled a lot of stuff wrong so if you would politely correct me, i would be grateful


End file.
